


Happy Birthday Bokuto!

by TheRoomWhereItHappened347



Series: Bokuto Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Bokuto Koutarou’s Birthday, Bokuto Week 2020, Fluff, Free day, Happy Birthday Bokuto Koutarou!, M/M, day 7:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoomWhereItHappened347/pseuds/TheRoomWhereItHappened347
Summary: “Hey Keiji?” He asked.“Yes?”“Thank you for today.”“No problem Kou. Happy birthday.”
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji
Series: Bokuto Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926748
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Happy Birthday Bokuto!

**Author's Note:**

> 1) We’re at the end of Bokuto Week and it’s his birthday!!! Ever since I got into Haikyuu!! (which was in February) I fell in love with the fandom, and over the past few months, Seijou and Fukuroudani. Bokuto has become one of my comfort characters because he’s optimistic and shows working hard can get you far, even if others take the easy way. 
> 
> 2) This particular week has been short fics because I wrote them on the prompt day (I didn’t find out it was Bokuto Week until the 2nd day and I had to find a calendar). When I participate in angst week they will (hopefully) be longer.
> 
> 3) Leave kudos and comments and enjoy the fic :)

Bokuto woke up to the ringing of his alarm, groaning before picking up his phone and turning it off. Why had he set the alarm back to default? 

“‘Tarou?” Bokuto shifted his position to accommodate his husband’s attempt at a hug. “You’re not getting up now are you?”  
One look at Keiji’s messy bed hair and shoulder which was peaking out from the oversized t-shirt he was wearing -more than likely Bokuto’s t-shirt which his lover had stolen- and Bokuto made up his mind. 

“It’s too early to get up,” he yawned, “let’s sleep in a couple more hours.” 

“‘Kay.” 

Bokuto drifted back into sleep, allowing himself to keep his husband close. He would skip his morning run for today and go along with whatever Keiji had planned for his birthday.

The next time he woke up it was 10:30. Why had he woken up exactly? (His stomach made gurgling noises). Ah, right, he was hungry.

The spot next to him was now cold and he could hear the radio in the kitchen, so he decided to get up and have a shower before seeing what was being cooked. 

His phone was filled with notifications from friends and family wishing him happy birthday, with some notifications coming from his social media, all of them fans wishing him as well. He grinned as he replied to as many as possible, feeling lucky that he was valued by so many people.

Hair down (he wasn’t going to style it until later) he ambled into the kitchen, smiling when he saw his husband -Kami he would never get tired of using that phrase- placing another pancake on a plate. There was a banner above the stove which read ‘Happy Birthday!’, each letter a different colour.

The table had a cup of coffee (presumably for Keiji, everyone agreed Bokuto and Hinata were banned from coffee) on it, a glass of juice, some golden syrup, lemon juice and sugar, with Keiji putting the plate of stacked pancakes in the centre.

“Aww, thanks Keiji,” he pressed a kiss to his husband’s forehead before sitting down, Keiji following suit. 

“Happy birthday Koutarou,” he smiled before softly singing happy birthday to him, Bokuto grinning and Keiji blushing by the end.  
His husband was an amazing but shy singer, so it was rare that Keiji would do it willingly. 

Once they had eaten and cleared up (Koutarou had to insist on him at least drying the dishes, not wanting to let Keiji do everything himself despite the past setter saying it was his birthday and he got a free pass) Keiji said they didn’t need to go out until 2 to meet Kuroo and Kenma.  
____________________________________________

An hour and a few intense make out sessions later, and they were on the way to a location Bokuto didn’t know, but he had a pretty good idea since Keiji had told him to wear shorts and a t-shirt.

“We have the place until 5 o’clock,” Keiji said as they walked into the building, “so I’m sure we’ll be fine.” 

Opening the doors to the gymnasium, he was able to see what looked like balloons-

“Happy birthday!” Echoed around the gym, Bokuto’s face bursting into a grin as he saw all of the Fukuroudani team and most of Nekoma, minus Lev and Yaku.

“I...wow! I didn’t realise you would all be here!” He laughed.

“Of course we would bro,” Kuroo slung an arm around his shoulder as Kenma started talking with Keiji. “Lev and Yaku said they’d be running a bit late because Lev had a photo shoot, but they’ll be here soon, then we can get the games started.” 

A few minutes later Lev and Yaku walked in, the Russian grinning sheepishly while the shorter berated him for getting them lost. Koutarou just grinned at their antics, used to how tsundere Yaku could be.

They all warmed up and started the games, the first one being a Fukuroudani vs Nekoma one before they decided to switch up the teams and change positions to add to the chaos.

Hours passed and Bokuto hadn’t had this much fun in a while, and it was refreshing to catch up with everyone, with all of them being busy with their lives and all.  
Grinning as Shibayama received Lev’s spike, Bokuto backed up to the left side for a run up.

“Keiji!” He called out before starting on his run up, well aware the setter had heard him.

“Koutarou!” The ball was in the perfect position at the perfect time and he slammed it down in the empty space between Yaku and Konoha. 

“Hey hey hey!” He yelled in triumph, receiving a few high fives from his teammates, before looking at his husband. “Your sets are the best Keiji.” 

His lover always blushed at the compliment, but they were interrupted by Konoha’s call of ‘you still need to win a few more points to win lovebirds’.  
____________________________________________

After saying goodbye to Kuroo and Kenma as they left the yakiniku restaurant, Koutarou and Keiji fell into a comfortable silence, linking hands as they walked back home. 

“Hey Keiji?” He asked.

“Yes?” 

“Thank you for today.”

“No problem Kou. Happy birthday.”


End file.
